Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a battery pack. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
A battery pack of an electrified vehicle can include a plurality of battery cell assemblies arranged in one or more battery arrays. Thermal energy in the battery cell assemblies can increase during some stages of operation, such as when the battery cell assemblies are charged and discharged. Accordingly, some battery packs circulate a coolant through a thermal exchange plate. The coolant carries the thermal energy away from the battery pack to reduce thermal energy levels in the battery cell assemblies and other portions of the battery pack. The battery pack can incorporate a thermal interface material to ensure good thermal contact between the thermal exchange plate and other areas of the battery pack. The thermal interface material can be incorporated into other areas of the battery pack as well.